


Be for Real, Don't Be a Stranger

by APgeeksout



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Chocolate Box Treat, Double Drabble, Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APgeeksout/pseuds/APgeeksout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@WWEGraves: You should probably read this. </p><p>#StayLoud https://twitter.com/altpress/status/698023778912047104</p><p> <br/>@BaronCorbinWWE: Read it to me<br/>https://twitter.com/wwegraves/status/698136651105746944</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be for Real, Don't Be a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedLeaderfic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLeaderfic/gifts).



> Probably makes more sense if you've read [the article ](http://www.altpress.com/features/entry/andy_black_sleeping_with_sirens_wwe_superstars_more_share_awkward_makeout_s) linked in the tweets. Title, of course, snagged from "2 Become 1".

"So, the Spice Girls, huh?" Baron says, not bothering with _hello_ s. He almost leads with something else, just to mess with Corey a little. See if he really would read the column out loud for him. 

Corey scoffs on the other end of the line. "And I'm sure yours is much less embarrassing."

"Pretty sure Rich Brennan's would be less embarrassing than that."

"Low blow!" Corey squawks, in the tone usually reserved for someone in the booth running down Eva Marie or complimenting Enzo Amore, and Baron knows it was the right call, giving him shit over the phone instead of on Twitter.

"You come over and I'll kiss it better," he offers.

"With a line like that, you must realize you forfeit all rights to mock me for at least the rest of the day."

"Whatever. You're looking for your keys right now."

Corey's silence tells him he's completely right about that.

"C'mon, I promise I won't bite. I'll even make you a mix-tape. How do you feel about Celine Dion? Hootie and the Blowfish?"

"More positively than I feel about you right now," Corey snarls, though there's a laugh trying to break the surface behind his words.


End file.
